A Siren's Memories
by LieutnantArtemis0207
Summary: In an AU where all the Dead Men are alive, Valkyrie is not yet Darquesse and more of the Dead Men have get a sidekick. Dexter meets Siren Loss, a mage with one hell of a power. Tanith still had the Remnant. Might be Erskine/OC, does not really follow the books. May have graphic scenes later on. Please R&R! First Skulduggery fanfic. UP FOR ADOPTION, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Chapter 1

SIREN'S POV.

I was sitting in my room when my mother was shot dead and the house set on fire.

I was listening to everything going on downstairs on the first floor. Although I was on the third floor I could hear everything. Every chiming laugh from my mom, or the excited squeals from my two younger brothers. All that was missing was the twins, my two older brothers, shouting and my father's laugh booming down the hall as he chased Caspian, the youngest.

But Dad had died a few years ago fighting against what was left of Melvolent's army. They were still at large and Shadow and Maxi had gone out to hunt them down as soon as they had gone through the Surge. They had been gone a year but I knew they were safe.

"Boys go to the room," I heard my mom whisper. Feet thundered up the stairs and my door was opened quietly. The two boys slipped in.

Caspian was five years old and he was pretty, almost angelic. He had feathery hair, that ended in curls at his shoulders and was a startling shade of white/blonde. His eyes that were like molten cold were framed by thick lashes. His skin was tanned slightly, as much as it could be in Irish weather. I could feel his terror and winced slightly. My brother had been developing a magic of being able to manipulate people's emotions and projecting his own to affect others. It was a strong magic that required him to be calm nearly all the time. Now though, his powers radiated.

"Caspian," I sighed and held out my arms. He crawled into them and Dimitri followed closely, closing the door. The two boys huddled close to me and we sat in silence, Caspian blocking his ears while Dimitri sat with his eyes closed, wringing his hands.

I took in my second brother. Dimitri was nine and like Caspian was angelic. He had thick brown hair and irises that were such a light grey, they looked white. His skin was slightly paler than Caspian's. The child looked like he was getting ready to leave his body, so I kept his hand in mine. Dimitri had been fascinated by ley-lines, and how souls moved. After watching countless cartoons and reading about it, he managed to extract his being from his body. Like a ghost. But he could return at will. The only problem with Dimitri's power was it left him sick for days. Mom had managed to persuade him to start working with the Elements. Already, he was the master of his powers.

The two young boys looked like Maxi and Shadow. While Caspian took after Maxi only their irises different, Dimitri was the spitting image of Shadow. Again like Caspian and Maxi, the boy's irises were different colors. Maxi's was a grass green that was unbelievably vivid, while Shadow's were like a cat's. They shone a bright yellow, his pupils even became slits some times.

All the boys had been described as angels, in both looks and behavior.

Then there was me. I was the loose cannon of my family. The only girl. No one ever called me an angel. I was a wicked child when I was younger and never went outside, preferring to stay indoors and perfect my reading and musical skills. My eyes were a deep brown that was almost black and they got darker everyday. My hair was almost black as well. It was a dark brown, almost exactly like my mothers. I had my mother's pale skin, while the boys got my dad's complexion. I was called a witch and a demon by my cousins.

My magic was hard to describe. My mother had a fascination with the Dead Men, Saracen Rue in particular. So when she noticed I had tendencies like Sensitives, she worked on getting me to infiltrate peoples minds, exposing their memories. I had a photographic memory, I could remember what I saw. When what I was doing was found out, I was bullied endlessly. So I used the memories against their owners, revealing their worst nightmare and their best kept secret. I terrified those around me.

I closed my eyes and listened. Mom was talking quietly, quickly, begging someone. My eyes shot open at the gunshot. Caspian let out a stifled scream smothered by my bed sheets while Dimitri muffled a sob. There was muttering then footsteps. Then the front door closed. I stood and walked to the bed room door letting my hand rest on it. I opened it quietly and crept down the stairs. I only made it halfway down the stairs.

The smoke enveloped me, making me cough and my eyes water. The smoke appeared so sudden. I watched in horror as the flames enveloped the stairs and started to search along the walls, claiming everything. I ran back to my room, barely making it up the flight of stairs before they collapsed, leaving us trapped on the third floor. I flung my door open distressed at the smoke that was in my room. I could hear the boys sobbing and coughing. I closed the door and opened a window. I leaned out and came nose to nose with a man.

"How many are there?" he demanded. He was tanned and muscular and good looking. His memories flashed through my head and my eyes widened.

"Three. Your Dexter Vex."

"I know I am. Here, come with me," he reached to pull me out. I backed away and shook my head.

"The boys first," I said and turned back into the room to find Caspian behind me. I lifted him on to the window where Dexter waited patiently. He smiled at Caspian who was wide eyed. Slowly, Dexter took the boy into his arms and suddenly he was falling through the air, Caspian's scream ringing in my ears. I watched horrified as at the last minute they stopped falling and were gently rested on the ground. Dexter said something and he shot up in the air again.

"Might want to hurry," he said. "My source of flight is getting tired and the other two who would be able to do this are otherwise preoccupied." I nodded and hunted for Dimitri. Without thinking I sucked in a breath and coughed my vision blurring as I hacked up my lungs. Dimitri was suddenly there and I could see the flames on the door. I grabbed his hands and lead him to window where Dexter was waiting. They fell and I watched. Dexter landed and said something again. The man beside him was sagged over.

"ERSKINE COME ON ONE MORE TIME!" he yelled. I looked back at the door and gulped as the flames, like hands started to reach towards me.

"Ms Loss," a smooth, velvety voice said. I looked behind me and reeled back nearly landing in the flames.

"Skeleton," I whispered and then started coughing again. Fingers encased in gloves wrapped themselves around my arm and suddenly I was being lifted. We were moving, stopping briefly. I watched the skeleton pocket something.

"Ms Loss," he said again. "Do you trust me?"

"Not particularly," I rasped. My fingers curled into the lapels into his suit. "But if it makes you get me out of here then, yes I trust you with my life." As the man stood on the window sill, the memories rushed past me. "Also Mr Pleasant, I hope you utilize your magical prowess."

"Now where," the skeleton almost purred. "Is the fun in that?"

And so we fell. The ground rushed towards us and the breath was snatched from my lungs making it impossible to breathe, much less scream. Just before we met the ground we jolted to a stop. I cracked open one eye to see two men, their teeth gritted as they lowered us to the ground. As soon as Mr Pleasant's feet touched the ground I was taken from him and then the person ran.

"May I ask your name?" he asked and I realized it was Dexter.

"Siren," I mumbled, my throat aching. "Where are we going?"

"Ghastly's van. There are healers there. Your brothers are fine, Dimitri, he said his name was, he had a small burn," I nodded. "Think you can stay awake?" I shook my head. "Well you'll have too."

"Not good at following orders," I mumbled and let the darkness swallow me.


	2. Chapter 2

DEXTER'S P.O.V.

We sat around Skulduggery's sort-of-office, waiting for news on Siren. The younger boy Caspian was talking to Ghastly, his head tipped to one side. Ghastly had been stunned when the boy had skipped over and started talking about fighting. Though, I supposed, not a lot of people would be as casual with him.

The other boy Dimitri had not been as friendly and still wasn't. He was staring out the window as though he was waiting. When he slept a few hours ago, Caspian had sat beside him and slapped away anyone who came near. The boy had woken up looking ill and he had accepted a cup of tea but that was it. There had been no more words.

We sat for another hour when Dimitri glowered. Caspian's head shot up and he froze.

A man bustled in and froze when he saw us all. He then swore when he saw Skulduggery.

"I was under the impression the office was empty," he said. He then spied Caspian. "You're safe! Where is Si-" he was cut off by Caspian hissing. There was a knock and two men swept in, each mirroring the younger boy's looks.

"SHADOW!" Caspian squealed and leaped into the brown haired boy's arms. Dimitri gave a small smile, while the man looked faint.

"I heard my sister was set fire to," the blonde said, his eyes grass green. They were unbelievably vivid. "May I ask about her whereabouts?"

"I'll take you," I said. We walked out the door and down to the infirmary. "May I ask your name?"

"Maxi," he said throwing the door open. The girl was sitting up, with Synecdoche resident healer buzzing around her.

"I think she's fine," I called. Synecdoche turned and blushed.

"Wouldn't want Ghastly and er, the rest of you to think I was letting her out because I was bored and tired of her whining," the woman snapped tossing her hair.

Siren was staring at Maxi. "Someone tried to kill us," she said slowly. "Is the lawyer here?"

"Yes," Maxi murmured, scowling. "Why use him again?" He handed Siren a bag and she walked out. When she emerged my jaw dropped.

"Because," she said smoothing down the skirt of a black Victorian dress, that hugged every curve. Ghastly would appreciate the tailoring. Erskine and Saracen would appreciate the curves. Maxi smiled and I realized the huge difference between brother and sister. While Maxi was almost welcoming, Siren was cold. He was friendly whilst I wouldn't poke Siren with a ten foot pole. I watched as Maxi took out a cane, one I had seen Siren's mother use. "Because, he is mundane. Never has a hope of using magic. He is a lowly man. A rat. So when he is of no use or when he crosses us..."

I shivered at their expression. Maxi's was similar to a hunting dog's. He looked delighted at the prospect of killing something. Siren's eyes were empty. She held no remorse. The girl I had met last night was not there anymore. But she was locked behind those eyes.

"How are the boys?" she asked as we walked.

"They're ok," I cut in. "Bored and Dimitri wouldn't eat much. He went to sleep and woke up with a really bad fever but Hopeless had it under control in seconds." The siblings exchanged looks. "Caspian took a liking to Ghastly," I added.

"I thought he would personally," Siren said. We stopped outside the door. I walked in and held it open as the other two swept in. If the man hadn't looked scared before, he now looked terrified.

"M-ms L-Loss," he stuttered standing abruptly.

"Mr Shard," she said smoothly and sat. Caspian ran over and jumped on her lap. Maxi clucked his tongue and lifted the boy up. "Can we get a move on? I have bastards to execute."

"Okay, but first I need to know everyone is present, including all the Dead Men and a Ms. Valkyrie Cain," the man said. We looked at Skulduggery's sidekick who froze. "Okay. The Last Will and Testament of Amelia Loss. It says:

_I suppose as I am about to turn their lives on their heads, I shall start with the brave soldiers, The Dead Men. To each man, I present the grand total of two million euro, to do what their hearts desire. To Mr Shudder, Mr Bespoke and Mr Pleasant's sum, I add another million euro. Mr Shudder and Mr Bespoke, you both have businesses to run. Mr Pleasant, you have a young person to feed and a Bentley to keep running. _

_To Miss Valkyrie Cain, as a young girl with a large fortune in lieu for you, I only leave you one million euro. I also leave you one of ruby necklaces, Siren will know which one. It will compliment your eyes. _

_Now my children. I leave Maxi, my oldest boy, the estate in England, as well as his portion of the inheritance. I also give him a number of books in the library which I believe his name is already on. I also leave him, his father's signet ring. _

_To Shadow, I leave his inheritance, the estate in Belfast, and his father's cane. I know Maxi has no interest in it but I believe Shadow will find it useful. I also leave him my broach, given to me by his father._

_To my dear, sweet girl Siren, I leave the inheritance, the estate in Dublin and my jewels. I also name Siren head of the Loss family as per tradition. I leave the rest of the library in her care._

_To Dimitri, I leave his part of the inheritance, the Manor house in Southern Ireland and half of the contents of the Vault. This shall all be inherited when he turns eighteen, but until then, I leave him two million euro to use as he sees fit. I also encourage him to pursue a different path to the one he has chosen._

_To Caspian, as I know his love to travel, I leave him the house in Normandy, Half the contents of the Vault and two of his father's rings. He shall also get his part of the inheritance. These are to be received on his eighteenth birthday. Until then, Caspian is to receive two million euro, to be controlled by Siren, and he can also get one of those wolves he's been harping on about._

_Now, this is where I turn you on your heads. I have been killed. Murdered. My children will be in danger. So I ask of the Dead Men this._

_Ghastly, I ask you to watch over Caspian. In time, he will pick his... body guard I suppose. You will not have to stick with him._

_To Larrikin and Hopeless, I ask you to watch over Dimitri. You both have kind hearts and our powerful men. Teach him to see the sunlight._

_To Dexter Vex, I ask you to watch over Siren. You have a light heart. I am sure between you, Erskine and Saracen you can teach her that letting go is okay. Teach her she is not a monster._

_Now I ask this of my two sons. Ms Cain will surely become under target. Keep a good eye on her boys. Also, keep an eye on the Teleporters. There may come a time when they come under target._

_Should the Dead Men refuse to.. teach the children, my brother-"_

"No!" Siren yelped clapping her hand to her mouth, jumping up. I saw the girl, I had met last night. Her body was rigid with terror.

_"_Siren?" Maxi asked slowly.

"I will not go to him," she muttered. She turned to me. "Please don't send me there." I looked into her eyes. Then I heard Saracen swear. Her head whipped around to face him. "Tell no one Saracen. Please."

"We'll take her," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but I have to finish the reading. My brother Sylvester, will take the children. But I beg you not to let that happen. He frightens Siren. I don't know why," the lawyer, Mr Shard took off his glasses. "Is all of that okay?"

"Fine with me," Ghastly shrugged. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Hopeless thought for a second. He was a tall man and when he wasn't manipulating a face, he was a tall, pale man with dark hair shot through with silver. He had a friendly face and was gentle... most of the time.

Larrikin although he was a joker and rather... cuddly, he had quietened down since the war. He now had a fuzzy beard and he was smaller than Ghastly but taller than Saracen and I. I watched Hopeless and Larrikin share a look and then nod.

"We'll take him," Larrikin said. I knew Anton would be in on the deal, as both men more or less lived in the Midnight Hotel.

Now me. I looked at Siren and Saracen. There was something.

"Okay," I said. Siren sighed and sank into the chair her hands shaking.

"If that is all," the lawyer stood. Siren held up her hand.

"You know what happened to my mother. Let rephrase that. You know who shot my mother," she said shortly. The man trembled. I watched as Caspian leaned forward.

"I don't know about you," the five year old whispered. The change in his demeanor was slightly horrifying. "But I am feeling truthful." A pain blossomed in my chest and I suddenly wanted to tell all my secrets. Names kept going through my head. Valkyrie was clutching her throat and shaking.

"Focus Caspian," Maxi snapped and the boy blinked. The feeling rushed away from me and I gasped.

"Sorry," Caspian smiled and then turned his eyes back to Sharp.

"It has something to do with Diablerie," the man muttered. Everyone's head shot up. Siren smiled tipping her head to one side. "Goodnight Mr Sharp." She stood slowly and looked over at me. "I think we should talk about this." We all filed out until Maxi and Shadow were left. "Keep it tidy boys."

I flinched as screaming erupted from the room, followed by vicious laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

ERSKINE'S P.O.V.

The first thing I had learned about Siren was that she was like a cat. She quickly claimed a spot in the room and sat for a while looking uncomfortable with her new surroundings, glaring at everything. I could imagine a tail flicking in irritation.

"Do you have something more comfortable?" Dexter asked. "Just for going around the apartment?" Siren shook her head wordlessly her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'll ring Ghastly," Saracen called from the kitchen. It was odd to me that Saracen and Dexter had a flat together. I could never imagine the two nomads having a stable place.

"Is there anything we need to get you?" I asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"There's stuff at the other manor houses," she muttered. She then stood and walked to the window. "Dublin is huge."

She said it to herself but I saw her glance at me, expecting me to say something. To pry. To ask questions. But I didn't. Saracen walked in and threw clothes at Siren. She flinched and watched them fall. Then slowly she picked them up.

"There Val's old clothes. No clue how they got here," Saracen shrugged.

"How did Valkyrie come to be with the dead men anyway?" Siren asked.

"Uncle was murdered when she was smaller, got wrapped up in it since it was Nefarian Serepine who did it. Skulduggery helped her avenge him. They ran into the Baron and that's been the last of the trouble for a few years," Saracen frowned. "I'm forgetting something."

"Remnants," Dexter mumbled. Siren nodded quickly.

"That's how the Sanctuaries became restless and how they lost control of Tanith," she said knowingly.

"We didn't lose control of Tanith," Saracen suddenly snapped. Dexter tossed Siren a look I couldn't read.

"You never had her under your control or the Sanctuaries. But you lost tabs on her," Siren corrected herself. I felt my ears grow hot and I shifted uncomfortably. Saracen opened his mouth, choked on his words then muttered something. Dexter said nothing. But whatever Saracen had said made Siren's eyes go wide and she shrank back. He looked her in the eye and she flinched stepping back.

Wordlessly she turned and ran. I heard a door shut and then lock.

"What did you do?" Dexter asked warily.

"Just showed her something," was all Saracen mumbled before he sat down heavily. "Why would she say that?"

"We're the Dead Men," I sighed. "All responsibilities fall to us it seems."

"I suppose we were Tanith's friends as well," Dexter sighed. Saracen glared.

"It is not our fault," he hissed and stalked out. I walked down to the bathroom and picked the lock. I knocked and I took the muffled sigh as an invitation in. Siren was cradling her hand, her face streaked with tears.

"What-?" I mumbled.

"I got mad," she choked out. "I hit my hand. It really hurts. I'm sorry about what I said. It was just what Aunt Circe always said."

"For now let's look at your hand," I said gently. She glared and I slowly took her hand. She gave a small mewl in protest. "Amazing. Not even an hour here and you've broken your hand. I can set it and then we'll got to Ke-"

"No," she mumbled. "I was stupid and petty. So I'll heal like a mortal."

"It will take a long time," I said, trying to catch Siren's gaze. She looked away stubbornly.

"Then I'll have to be patient."

"You're being difficult," I said and lead her out of the bathroom. Saracen had re appeared and both he and Dexter shot away from their secret conference.

"What happened?" Dexter asked titling his head to one side. Siren gave a small smile, amused by something.

"She broke her hand having a hissy fit," I said waving mine dismissively. Saracen raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Elegant aren't you?"

"There's no room to swing a cat in there," Siren snapped and then glanced at Saracen casually. "I think we should go to the Manor. I have some things I want to look at, accounts wise and I'm sure there's going to be things there that even Saracen wants to know about."

"Like what?" there was a glint in his eye I hadn't seen in quite a while.

"The war maps will be there I think," Siren said, staring glassy eyed at the ceiling. "And the main staff will be there. Dinner will be gorgeous. Thinking of it, Skulduggery will want to have a meander around I suppose."

"Wait a second," Dexter said. "You have war maps. From the War with Melevolent. In your house?"

"Not exactly," Siren shifted. "I've never seen them before. I juts know of them. We were never allowed look at them. Not even Mam."

"And you never saw it in your dad's memory?" Saracen asked. I frowned.

"You're a sensitive?" Dexter asked immediately.

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?"

"Is it because you don't know Saracen's magic, that it makes you have to know everyone else's in a bid to get by?" Siren asked her eyes piercing straight into Dexter's.

"It's a fun past time," he shrugged. "Do you know what his magic is?"

"I didn't look. And no, I never looked in Father's memory. He could tell when I did. I got some good cracks around the head for it," she smiled ruefully. "I wasn't really allowed to look in Mom's either. She never really knew. Still didn't do it though."

"Must have been hard," Dexter said. There was a weird undertone in his voice.

"Not at all," she said primly. I took out the things to do her hand and started to set it, making her hiss in protest. "I spent a lot of time on my own. I didn't get on with my cousins and their family. I learned to ignore their thoughts and mom just had a lot on her mind. It was hard. I was sent to the hospital for migraines."

My eyes shot up to look at her and I could feel Dexter staring at her. Saracen was watching knowingly.

"Your magic gives you migraines?" Dexter asked, appalled.

"If too many thoughts go through my head at once. Believe it or not, I've already met most of you."

"How?" I asked. I'd remember meeting Siren.

"Just dances and meetings. I never knew why but now I do know. Enough of this, shall we go to the manor?"

"YES!" Saracen nodded earnestly. "But we need to get there somehow."

"I'll have Maxi and Shadow bring cars down," Siren said. I finished off her hand and she gave me a small smile. "Give me five minutes."

"Hurry up," Saracen grinned and walked off. Siren rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Find the Game Of Thrones reference.**

* * *

VALKYRIE'S POV

"Soooo," I mumbled and Skulduggery's head twitched in my direction. "Why are we here of all places?"

"I don't know..." he muttered slowly. "Maybe we will meet her and then go on."

"I don't like it here," Larrikin mumbled, ducking his head as a man walked past. The industrial estate was creepy, full of creepy people and buildings. It wasn't so bad though, as Larrikin was here. Unlike the others, he wasn't as hostile in a new place and he was always easy going. I hadn't ever seen him really highly strung.

"I'm the same," I agreed and he threw me a grin before looking back out the window.

"Oooh, look. Anton is here!"

"Where?" I twisted around to see Anton getting out of Ghastly's van and walking towards us. He tapped on the window and Skulduggery got out. The door behind me opened and Shadow slipped in, looking miserable.

"What's up with you?" Larrikin asked poking his cheek.

"Caspian is sick, which means he's going to be whiny. And if Siren's staff is here, that means Hestia is here and she's going to kill me for letting Caspian get sick," the boy gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. "If Caspian gets sick, Dimitri won't be far to follow."

Two cars pulled up. Both were expensive looking.

"Is that a Rolls Royce?" Larrikin asked. Shadow nodded and we got out of the car.

"Siren broke her hand," Maxi called out. Shadow groaned.

"How'd you do that?" I asked the other girl. She smiled ruefully.

"Have you ever noticed how small their bathroom is?" she asked. "Also I'm borrowing some clothes. Is it okay?"

"Uh yeah," I nodded slowly. She game me a slip of a smile.

"It's cold so we'll hurry up. C'mon, this way," she started walking deeper into the industrial estate.

"It's here?" Dexter asked, looking startled.

"Just a tiny bit out. I have someone collecting the cars," Maxi said, glaring at his phone. "Has the entrance moved?"

"No clue," Shadow shrugged. He looked at me and gave the faintest of smiles. I looked down so no one could see that my cheeks were a deeper red than before. A finger poked my side and Larrikin wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed and he scowled then pushed me into Saracen. Saracen wiggled his eyebrows and the pushed me into Dexter. I yelped as I collided with rock hard abs.

"Saracen," Dexter scolded, picking me up. Erskine stood on my other side, brushing dirt off my jacket and then he threaded my arm through his and Dexter copied.

"We'll be off now," Erskine said, in a voice that was strangely reminiscent of Regina George from Mean Girls. Dexter grabbed my other arm, and they lifted me off the ground and started skipping off. I was laughing too hard to notice anything except for Larrikin whistling and Saracen cheering.

"If you're done," Siren's voice was amused but cold. We stopped and sloped back to where the others had grouped up. Shadow gave me a thin lipped smile and mouthed 'Sorry', while Maxi threw an arm over my shoulder pulling me close.

"You're frozen," he mused. Shadow tied his scarf around my neck and he slid his hat onto my head and smiled, a tiny twitch to his lips. A jacket was thrown over my shoulders and suddenly Maxi was standing in a pair of jeans and thin tee shirt. He zipped up the jacket and winked.

"I don't know if I approve anymore," Larrikin stage whispered. Ghastly rolled his eyes at me and shuffled quietly. Caspian was clutching onto the Tailor's hand. Caspian had a new coat with an intricate design and I knew, bulletproof material. Dimitri stood close to Hopeless to stay with the group but far enough that you wouldn't associate the boy with the dark haired man. He was staring stonily ahead and I was caught with the difference between the five children.

Maxi was loud, out going, independent.

Caspian was cute, excitable and boisterous.

Shadow was shy and quiet without meaning to be.

Dimitri was quiet on purpose, and he was cold and a little mean.

Siren was sharp. She was cold but unlike Dimitri who seemed to put it on, Siren's was natural. She was distrusting.

"Let's go," her smile was brittle. She pressed a sigil gently and walked through the doors, the rest of us following.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

What had been on the edge of an industrial estate, was now rolling hills and bright greenery. Trees that soared into the sky, horses in some fields. When I looked behind me, there was a door, but behind the door was woods.

The manor house was a grand stone building, with ivy seeping down it's walls. It had big wooden doors, that had stags carved into them. Carved into it were words I couldn't read.

"Ours Is The Fury," Maxi breathed, his breath on my neck sending shivers down my back.

"And quite vengeful people you are," a voice said from behind us. A boy with long black hair, tied back elegantly smiled at us. "Welcome back."

"Dylan," Caspian yelled, throwing his arms around the boy.

"I hope you're working on your magic," Dylan said. Caspian shrugged. We walked in the door and-

"I dunno, violent sex might make me feel better," a voice said. Maxi snorted, Shadow rolled her eyes and to my surprise, Siren's smile brightened.

"CYRUS!" she yelled. The talking stopped and then was soon followed by feet thundering down the hall.

The lanky boy that appeared first was Robin. He had bright red hair and dark blue eyes. Dimitri ran to him and he was swept up on to the boys shoulders. Dimitri squealed and completely forgot about us. Caspian was leaping around the boy, Dylan being dragged around.

The second boy was Cyrus. He was tall, dark haired, and his eyes were a deep blue. His looks matched Erskine's and Dexter's. He was crude and mean but he was hilarious.

"Siren," he breathed and hugged her, before being leaped on by Caspian and Dimitri. He laughed and then regarded us curiously. "Mages, I presume?"

"You would presume correctly," Skulduggery said. quietly. Cyrus bowed slightly. I caught the sight of a tattoo curling under his shirt. What I found interesting was all three boys wore white silk looking gloves.

"So," Dylan picked Caspian up, so the boy was hanging from his arms upside down. "Who's you're guardian Cas?"

"Ghastly," Caspian scrambled around so he was upright. He pointed to the Tailor, who ducked his head.

"Very good," Dylan nodded. "He made your coat?"

"Of course," Caspian snorted. "Why we bother with that French twat is beyond me. Ghastly didn't take measurements."

"Really now," Cyrus eyed him curiously. "A few of us need new uniforms and the girls were looking for dresses for a wedding."

"Whose wedding?" Siren asked.

"Anna's," Cyrus said and Siren's smile was so genuine, it stunned me. When she smiled her face just changed.

"Great. Ghastly if you want a challenge, we have one. Of course your payment-"

"Is covered by what your mother gave me," Ghastly said smiling slightly. "I'll have to meet her. But for now, what we came to do?"

"Oh yeah," Siren's smile dipped slightly. "Bring tea to An Seomra Na Domhan. The World Room. The Map room. We'll be up there," Siren turned and walked off.

"How long do you think it will take for Skulduggery to wet himself?" Saracen whispered to Anton, who smiled slightly.

"He can't," Anton answered. "He's a skeleton."


	5. Chapter 5

SHADOW'S POV

The room was big. And almost empty. It was cold, dark and, for lack of better words, scary. The boys took one step in, and shot out again, Larrikin walking back out after them, looking worried.

Rue stayed by the door and he leaned against the door, his eyes closed and his hand shaking. Erskine stayed beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked his hands hovering over Saracen's shoulders.

"So much blood. So many deaths were planned here," Saracen croaked. I looked around to see Siren's face which was ashen and almost gray-looking. She was gripping onto a marble throne, her knuckles standing out. I had only ever glimpsed the chair through a closing door. It looked uncomfortable. Maxi rocked back on his heels and watched us carefully. Siren exhaled and then sat quickly. A leather strap wrapped around her wrist and she squeaked.

"Siren," Dexter walked closer but the girl just shook her head.

"Don't watch."

I closed my eyes. There was a hiss and yelp.

"Okay," she whispered. I opened my eyes. Siren was standing again, away from the throne, clutching her hand. The table was smeared with blood.

"A chessboard," Skulduggery turned from looking at one of the many maps along the wall.

"Used to control the army that the Loss families lead or served under. The head of the family sits there and controls the army. Or they assign someone to it. The family have toppled civilizations with this," Maxi shook his head. "I don't like it."

"This way, Amortia can't dispute about being head of the family," Siren said evenly.

"Amortia's married to Sylvester, correct?" Hopeless asked. I flinched and nodded and everyone turned to me.

"Amortia is power hungry. Sylvester is a disgusting man, who has done the worst things," I curled my hands into fists and stared at Hopeless coolly. "She'd insist that Siren and the two boys go into her care. They would be forced to take on different magic and would be shaped into mindless lumps. She came close enough to succeeding with me. No punishment is beyond them. That's the most distressing thing. If she wants them dead, he'll kill them."

"Or worse," Siren muttered and I flinched. I didn't know what he did to her. But he had destroyed my little sister. And he would do it to my little brothers as well.

"So stay away from them," Ghastly said. I nodded slowly.

"Harder than you think," a warm voice said. I turned to see Hestia, the matron. She smiled at Siren and smoothed down her hair. She looked at me and Maxi and chucked our cheeks. "If you want to avoid them you're too late. They're coming up the drive."

"What? I'm not here," Siren snapped and stood and went to walk out the door.

"You have to face them as head of the house," Hestia said gently. "Be brave."

"Larrikin and I will mind the boys in another room," Hopeless said soothingly. "You'll have Erskine, Dexter and Saracen to protect only you. I can see it on Dex's face, he's determined, not to let you down."

"Okay. Cyrus, come with me, I need to change," Siren ordered. She stood slowly and then walked to Cyrus who was waiting at the door. They walked off and left us in silence.

"What did they do to you?" Ghastly asked. I took a short breath.

"Many things. All that have made me so scared of my own shadow," I smiled slowly, sensing the irony in this. "That I made it my weapon. I was beaten and burnt and hung but the thing that scares me worse was they drowned me. Pushed my head under the water in a bath and then just leaned on my neck. And waited. I don't remember it in detail. Just his face, leering, asking 'was it dead yet?'"

Maxi was pale and clutching at his hair, his eyes a mask of terror and horror. But his eyes were so angry and so sad. The Dead Men were awfully quiet. Suddenly Dexter cursed and his hand flew into the wall, plaster crunching inwards.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No problem," I shrugged.

"If they did that to you," he continued slowly. "What could they have done to Siren?"

"A lot worse," Maxi growled. "She was a sick child and I let her and you go to that bastard's house!" His growl turned into a shriek. Suddenly Hera, Hestia's sister was in the door.

"Enough!" she said sharply, making my brother freeze. "You are a man, not a child. Put that stupid behavior to rest. Come downstairs."

I mentally thanked her. Maxi wouldn't lose control of his magic if he was mad, but he had a gun and I wasn't too optimistic. He sighed through his nose and walked over to me. His hand grabbed the back of my shirt tightly. I looked at him, to see he was still grinding his teeth.

"Come on," I said, and our fingers intertwined. I looked at my twin, who looked scared and angry. I squeezed his hand and just like when we were little, he lead me out and down the stairs. And just like when we were little, I was wearing a suit while he wore jeans. His eyes were dark. Maxi looked like he had fallen from grace.

We walked down and I glared at my evil relatives who were looking around as if they owned everything. My cousins, who didn't have a taken name, Lucien and Prescilla, were picking things up and trying to slip them in their pockets only to have them carried out by air again. I glanced over to see Skulduggery staring at them. The Dead Men descended, making my cousins and uncle look nervous. Only Amortia seemed indifferent.

"Where is your sister?" she asked. "I have come to challenge-"

"Challenge my mother and father's decision," my sister's voice was calm, cool and collected. I watched as she walked down the stairs, in a black dress. In a way, she looked dead. Her skin was so pale and I knew Siren had a habit of holding her breath for minutes at a time. She seemed to float and made Cyrus, who was usually light on his feet look clumpy and clumsy. She drifted to a stop and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Siren was harsh and cold. I was a nervous wreck. My palms were drenched with sweat. But Maxi... Maxi was everything left of the Loss Family. Molten eyes and a smile made for war.

Amortia took a step back.

"Get out of my house Amortia. Do not forget, I know everything running through your head. And the walls whisper secrets," Siren's voice was soft, dangerous. Amortia stared at her and then threw out her hand. Icicles shot out, sharp enough to razor through Siren's skin. A wall of flames flew up and she stood unharmed, staring calmly ahead. Erskine's hand was out, his face dead.

"Those who oppose the true Loss family-" Sylvester started but he was cut off by Siren's laugh.

"Then you are in trouble. Cross me and your walls will seep blood tonight," she whispered. "Sleep tight, uncle dearest."

Sylvester stared at her. I hummed the tune to Scarborough Fair and he stared at me. His hand raised and I flinched at the pain that flared in my chest. I grabbed my chest and suddenly Maxi was in front of me. He turned and snarled a low threatening sound and I could see him shaking. Before he could pounce, mist rolled around her our feet.

Siren's eyes were closed as she sent the hands, searching, feeling across the ground. They dragged themselves across the ground. Then wrapped around Sylvester. He stood staring ahead. Then he dropped to the ground screaming. 

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy from school. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

GHASTLY POV

Sylvester dropped to the ground and started screaming. Siren walked towards him, slowly. Stopping every few step to stare, her head tilted to one side. She looked back at us and I swallowed. Her eyes were complete black, like a remnant.

"Fuck off," she growled and walked in. Shadow pulled away from Maxi and smiled tiredly at us. We walked back inside and Caspian was waiting for us.

"I don't want to be here," he said. Siren nodded.

"If it's okay with Ghastly, it's okay if you go," she said gently. He smiled up at her. "But you have to say goodbye to everyone."

"It's okay, we can go. It's getting late anyway," I said. Caspian gave me a toothy grin before running off.

"We'll be off too," Skulduggery sighed. "I have to have Val home. Some sort of party thing," he flapped his hand.

"Our ride is with Ghastly and Skul," Hopeless smiled. He looked down at Dimitri, who was standing slightly closer to him. Larrikin grinned and shrugged. "Ready Anton?"

"I always am," Shudder replied steadily.

"We'll stay here for tonight," Maxi said.

"Okay then. That'll give Siren a chance to settle in," Dexter nodded. Caspian ran back and we went home, the small boy looking lost as we drove in the Bentley. Anton took my van to take the other three home. Caspian peeked out the window as we drove through Dublin.

"Wow," he breathed and I grinned. I still found it hard to believe that Amelia Loss chose me for the little boy. But he found wonder in everything and it was refreshing. "Never been here before."

"Really?" Valkyrie asked surprised. "Your mum never took you out?"

"Nope," Caspian chirped, clasping his hands. "I was supposed to start going to dinner parties of business associates and stuff but then stuff happened and now I don't have to go."

"You've never been to MacDonalds?" Valkyrie asked, her voice dropping slightly.

"Is that bad?"

"We need to make a pit stop," Valkyrie commanded and Skulduggery gave a long sigh. He turned and I raised an eyebrow, well aware that the others were following us. I watched as Dexter drove away from us, while Larrikin followed, making a face at me. We stopped and Skulduggery sat back.

"Ten minutes," he told her. "Eat your food and then come back out."

"Okay," Val rolled her eyes. "C'mon Caspian." The boy got out and they went in with Rover hot on their heels.

"Should I say it?" I teased and Skulduggery glared. I held up my hands and shrugged.

"Larrikin went in. They'll be fine. I worry about her."

"She can handle herself."

"If anything happens it's my fault Ghastly. She's only fifteen. How could I sit here and let her off on something if she could get hurt?"

"Get her training," I shrugged and then frowned. "I'll take her a few times. Dex and Saracen will help, so will Larrikin. You have nothing to fear."

"Her being around me? I have everything to fear, if not more. It wasn't long ago she was fighting vampires. I hate it."

"She chose it," I sighed. Skulduggery turned to watch as Valkyrie and Caspian walked back to the car.

"Where are we going now?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'll drop you home for that party. Then I'll take Ghastly back. When does that thing end?" Skulduggery asked and drove off quickly. We got to the pier and she got out winking and waving to Caspian before jogging down the road. Skulduggery waited and then drove after her until we got to the end of her road. He watched her go in a house and then drove away.

"Wow, you worry," I grinned and he shrugged.

"She's important to me. You'll understand soon enough," he glanced at Caspian casually.

"Maybe," I shrugged. I could imagine Skulduggery raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," he corrected. We got turned onto my road and Caspian wrinkled his nose.

"This is a weird place to have a shop."

"That's because Ghastly only has certain clients," Skulduggery said. Caspian's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I get it... why is there no sign?"

"They know where to find me," I said. He nodded then frowned.

"There's someone in there," he said slowly.

"What?"

"There's a person in the shop. They're curious. A little scared. I don't think they're magical," Caspian muttered. He peered at the shop. "Nope, definitely mortal."

"How'd you know?" Skulduggery asked.

"I can feel their emotions," Caspian wrung his hands and looked in. "It's safe to go in."

"Stay behind me," Skulduggery ordered. We crept in and we stopped upon seeing what looked like a detective. She turned and stared. Her eyes raked over me and then stuck on Skulduggery. I suddenly realized he had his facade on.

"What is the meaning behind this?" he asked straightening, lowering his gun.

"Mr Bespoke, you are under arrest," she said. I frowned.

"Under what charges?" I asked, trying to think if I had done anything.

"It has come to the FBI and CIA's that you are part of a cult that practices... magic," I watched her lips curl. "You are coming with me, to be detained, tested and then micro chipped so we can keep an eye on you. I suppose the boy is one of you. He'll make a great test subject."

"I'm afraid you can't," Skulduggery said smoothly. The woman raised a gun and two other guys walked in.

"Resist and we shoot you dead." Caspian started giggling. She turned her gun on him and he cocked an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"Skulduggery," the boy grinned. "He's already dead."

"I see your children are idiots too. Shut up, or I'll shoot you," she hissed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. She glared. "I am Caspian Loss. Of Loss Enterprises. Big benefactors in a lot of governments. Where are you from? I bet we're the ones who actually pay you."

"Nice for you," she sneered. The boy grinned.

"My sister is Siren Loss. Owner of Loss Enterprises. My brothers, Maximilian, Shadow and Dimitri Loss And if you harm a hair on my head, you will have hell come crashing down around your ears. I hope you know our power. The hold we have on the world is huge. You are nothing to us." The woman leveled her gun.

Caspian disappeared. Skulduggery cocked his head to one side.

"Interesting," he grinned. A hand seized mine and suddenly I was at The Midnight Hotel. Standing cradling Caspian in his arms was Emmet Peregrine, looking worried.

"He fainted," was all he said, his eyebrow creasing. "Should I get Kenspeckle?"

"It's his first jump," Hopeless said, suddenly beside the Teleporter, who jumped but didn't teleport. I took Caspian away and we walked in.

"Mortals know about us," I said slowly. "She tried to arrest me. Almost shot Caspian in the head."

"Arrest you?" Larrikin demanded. "Dimitri's in his room. I let him stay up and read. Bring Caspian down, will you?" Hopeless took Caspian away and walked down to a room near the back.

"They want us to experiment," I said dully. "Did you contact Dex?"

"They got home okay," Anton said. "Saracen already knows. They won't strike the apartment for three days."

"What about Val?" Hopeless asked, walking back in.

"Maxi's gone out to her," a voice said. I jumped and turned to see Cyrus. "I was told to come make sure everyone's okay."

"We're fine," Skulduggery said, walking into the foyer. Cameron stood beside him, looking anxious. "What I want to know, is why are you two around?"

"There's a new Teleporter. He needs someone to keep an eye on him," Emmet sighed.

"What else?" Skulduggery said.

"The Diablerie are going to try to open the portal again. They failed last time but..."

"But what?"

"They know what the final key is now," Cameron said. "I heard them talking about it. Blood sacrifice. And the mortals know about us."

"What happens now?"

"We wait. We lie low. And we hope," Skulduggery said. The Teleporters glanced at each other, than back at him. "We also get this new teleporter under control."


	7. Chapter 7

DEXTER'S POV

"Okay," Siren muttered. "Run it through again." I had never seen someone look so tired in their life.

"The first time The Diablerie tried to open the portal, they had everything. Signate, a teleporter, I think his name was Remmit or something," Erskine shrugged. "They had the Isthmus Anchor. Which was of course, The Grotesquery. They got close to opening the portal but it just... died."

"It was either they need to feed it lives, or they need host bodies for The Faceless Ones," Saracen muttered. "But I can't zero in on which one."

"Don't try to hard," Siren ordered. "I need you to focus on what the mortals are doing." Saracen nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay, so they're trying to open the portal again, but now have the missing key. But the Anchor was that not destroyed?"

"You can't truly destroy something like that," I told her and she sighed. "Anyway, what do you think about the mortals?"

"I think we should get as many people to the manors or the sanctuaries as we can. The Midnight Hotel will be the safest place for you."

"Just us?" I asked. Siren nodded.

"Information about the Dead Men will spread. If they don't already know, they will soon. You can't stay in one place for too long," she said. Her eyes were a little sad. "When you go, I'll stay at the manor-"

"You'll come with us," Erskine interrupted. Siren looked startled and blinked up at him. Saracen nodded in agreement.

"A powerful family who has ties to both sides will be a target for everyone. Mortals know everything about you. They're getting mad though. They can't touch the staff or their families. It's making them antsy," he said knowingly and then cracked open his eyes. He settled back, looking old, and tired.

"Okay, fine, we go to the Midnight Hotel. What about Anton's guests?"

"They're being notified," I told her. "Those who want to stay, stay. Women and children are getting priority. He has two who said they'll stay and act as security."

"Necromancers will have to be notified," she muttered. "Could Valkyrie do that?"

"They're going to talk to Solomon now," Erskine nodded.

"Everything's covered?" Siren asked. I nodded and she smiled a little. "That's okay then. In the mean time, we should probably go to Amos and find out how things stand in the Underworld."

"Amos?" Saracen asked curiously.

"A family friend," she smiled a little and then opened the door. Cyrus stepped through and grinned, looking proud of himself.

"Everyone's safe and at the hotel. Valkyrie and Skulduggery went out with Shadow. Maxi went hunting for Amos with Ghastly. They should be back in an hour. It's terrible inconvenience. What would the others think?"

"The others don't matter," Siren sighed. She glanced at us. "Cyrus is of the Fae."

"Like a fairy?" Erskine said slowly.

"Born of a witch and a human," he said easily. "But not a mage."

"Witches are different to Mages," I blinked and tried to swallow the information. "How?"

"Magic. They draw it from the earth. Ever noticed a witch living near a tree, or a lake. Even on a hill?" I nodded and Cyrus grinned. "They use the earths power. Mages, it comes from their blood, within themselves."

"Oh," I frowned and turned to Saracen.

"I didn't know that," he said and I scowled.

"Who are the others?" Erskine asked.

"Family, most of whom are gone. No one to worry about," Cyrus waved his hand. Gently he fished something out of his pocket. "Skulduggery asked me to give this to you. He picked it up when the manor was on fire."

Siren took the photo off of him and sighed gently. It was a woman and a man in the 1950's. The woman was wearing a poodle skirt and the man was wearing jeans with his hair slicked back.

"Mother and Father," she sighed and slid the photo into her pocket. "Go back to the house. Stay safe," Cyrus bowed and left.

"Fae's. Like faeries? This is starting to be way more interesting then I thought first," Erskine reclined on a chair and looked up at us. "When do we move?"

"Tomorrow," I told him. "We're gonna head out and we're collecting Aurora Jane on the way. Then we're stopping in California to release her and a few others to the wild."

"They're not rabbits or owls or something," Saracen said looking at me weirdly.

"You haven't been with Aurora yet," I reminded him. Siren gagged while the other two sat up.

"Fair game?" Saracen asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I am not in. That ship sailed a LONG time ago," I grinned and Saracen rolled his eyes. Siren made another noise and we turned to watch her as she shook her head.

"You guys are gross," she laughed and I grinned. This was Siren, not the cold girl that I'd seen so far.

"Well you're living with us now," Saracen poked her and made her wiggle away from him. I saw Erskine grin and roll his eyes.

"Yeah," he drawled. "You live with three, gross, smelly guys." He then jumped on Siren who shrieked and pushed him off. This started a game of Erskine and Siren dashing around the apartment, Siren trying to get away from Erskine who was singing "Hug!" and then trying to grab her. It was something I expected from Larrikin not Ravel.

"Enough," I said after the first twenty minutes of laughing and screaming. Siren flopped over on the couch and stared at me, her cheeks bright red. She puffed out a breath.

"I'm so unfit," she groaned.

"We'll have to fix that," Saracen said. "Ghastly, Dex, Anton and Skulduggery will be the guys for that."

"It sounds horrible," she sighed.

"It's not that bad. Valkyrie's going through it now," Erskine chided. "I went through it, so did Saracen and Hopeless and Larrikin."

"It's honestly not that bad. I went through a watered down version," I told her. She nodded slightly.

"So, what do we do now?" Erskine said. Suddenly Saracen shouted and Siren was pulling me out the door. There was a blistering heat and then... nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

SARACEN

I groaned and sat up, glancing at Dex, who's eyes were fluttering. I stared at the apartment. It was just gone.

A door opened down the hall and a boy with spikey hair peered out. He stared at me, then the room and then disappeared.

"Shit," Erskine groaned and checked Siren. "That's going to be a nasty bump."

"Yeah. Someone blew up our apartment with magic, I just saw that other Teleporter and I think the mortals are coming," I reeled off. Erskine slumped on to the ground.

"Sounds like you need help," a voice said. We jumped and I groaned when I saw Tanith and her pet serial killer. "Wotcher boys," she grinned jauntily but it seemed off. She was nervous. So was the Remnant.

"What?" I said instantly.

"The mortals got Billy Ray. Tagged him but he managed to get out. We need someone to get it off him. Then we wait for the Irish and American Sanctuary to make a move and decide if we're going to have fun or actually be serious."

"'Til then," Billy Ray muttered and then grimaced. I smirked at his discomfort then jumped up as Dexter shifted. His eyes fluttered and then focused.

"Get out of my apartment," he groaned when he saw Tanith.

"What apartment?" Billy Ray asked innocently. Siren was slowly struggling into a sitting position but her eyes were unfocused and clouded.

"They're coming. I can't walk," Siren gasped and she pulled herself up. Erskine lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Saracen can you get the tracker of his leg. Then he can take Siren to the Sanctuary," Tanith said.

"Too late," I grumbled. We watched the elevator. Nine men stepped out.

"I'm taking two," Tanith whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Leave one alive," Siren said, sliding off of Erskine who kept his grip on her. "One to tell them what happens when you cross mages." Tanith nodded and stepped forward.

"Come and have a go," her smile was sly. She drew her sword. "If you think you're hard enough." Two men rushed her. She laughed and danced forward.

Dexter's hand was already lighting up and he grabbed me with his other, pulling me behind him. Erskine was waiting, watching. Siren's eyes had sharpened and she was watching the other seven warily.

"Go Billy Ray," she said softly and he sank into the ground. A guy took out a gun and Dexter's hand shot out. The beam hit the wall a millimeter from his ear. A warning shot. Obviously none of them were expecting it. They stared at Dexter. Erskine clicked his fingers and the two men who were fighting Tanith fell back as she bounced to the ceiling. The flame flickered steadily.

"You boys really weren't prepared," Siren said softly. "Sanguine," she reprimanded. The hitman lowered his razor and glowered, stepping around the youngest man. He walked around slowly, startling the man, stopping in the middle. "You've worked for us before, move your ass." Sanguine sank into the ground and reappeared.

"Let me guess," I said slowly. All eyes went to me. "You commanding officer told you we pulled rabbits out our hats and doves from our sleeves. It's kinda cute actually."

"Who are you," the first man to talk was the young man. He looked slightly in awe.

"I am Saracen Rue," I told him, looking him in the eye. "I know you are David Blare. 19 years old. Born in Sligo. You serve in the Reserve Forces now."

"Wha-" he spluttered.

"I know things," I winked and turned slightly. Standing in the shadows was Solomon Wreath and Valkyrie.

"They bid me come and make sure you hadn't hurt yourself," he said softly. "We will be back at the rendezvous. Valkyrie wishes to see the Manor first. I am meeting your friend, later. Skulduggery has the Bentley parked at the second exit. He said you would know."

"Be safe guys," Valkyrie whispered and they were gone. Siren watched the spot and then turned back to watch the men.

"Saracen," she said softly. I nodded and turned to the wall beside me and slammed on it. The sigil flared and the wall folded in on itself. I pushed Billy Ray down and Siren flicked her hand up. Mist curled around her feet and then shot towards the guards. They stood transfixed in one spot. "C'mon."

We dropped down the hole one bu one, Sanguine scowling at me as I got out of the hole. Skulduggery and Larrikin stood by the Bentley and I could see the Canary down the street.

"We heard you had friends," Skulduggery said smoothly. "Dexter, do you think you and Larrikin can handle them two by yourselves? I'll bring the others in the Bentley."

"If I get to go with Larrikin I'll behave," Tanith said with huge eyes. Skulduggery cocked an eyebrow. "He's the most fun."

"I know," Larrikin sighed making Tanith giggle madly.

"You were always my favorite," she fluttered her eyelashes and I heard Siren snigger.

"We're moving in a week. We have to have that new teleporter by next week or we'll just have to leave him here," Skulduggery said.

"Why would I have to stay here?" a quiet voice said. We turned to see a boy with spiked up hair and wary gray/blue eyes. He glanced from Skulduggery to Sanguine to each person, lingering on Tanith before going again.

"Mortals have started a with hunt," Larrikin shrugged. "It's not the first but definitely not the last time. We're going to a rendezvous that moves around using magic. You'll have a place to stay. People to talk to."

"I always have a place I can stay. I can travel where I want. I don't need people," his eyes narrowed.

"How about this?" Siren said, her eyes examining him. "There's a cult who want to use you to raise ancient gods that will destroy the world as we know it. They almost succeeded already."

"Don't believe you," the boy said.

"Fletcher Renn," she said softly and he froze. "Do not turn around. When you do, do not say that I didn't warn you." He turned.

A pitch black wolf closed around his arm and he squealed in pain.

"Maxi!" Siren said sharply, and the wolf rippled, turning into the boy. Blood dripped from his mouth and he picked up Fletcher by the back of his neck. Shadow appeared and gently blindfolded him and then began to wrap his wounds.

"How did you do that?" Dexter breathed. Maxi spat on the ground and turned. The motion was fluid, his body rippled and suddenly a crow was soaring into the sky.

"What happened?" Siren said warily. Shadow shrugged.

"Something. I don't know what though. It's bad if he attacked someone like that though."

"Keep an eye on him. Take Fletcher to the hotel. Treat the wound. And always be careful. Take Sanguine with you."

"Do I have too? Does he have to get in the car? The boot is really comfortable at this time of year. I've heard it through the grapevine," Larrikin whined, stamping his foot. Siren stared at him and she slowly turned.

"I won't as twice," she said softly and she started to make her way down the street. A crow landed on her shoulder. "I am going to an old friend's house. Don't follow and if you do, do not interrupt."


	9. Chapter 9

MAXI

As soon as I was sure no one was following us, I let myself turn back to normal. Siren eyed me coolly and I stared back at her.

"Any reason you tried to rip his throat out?" she said calmly but I knew Siren was mad.

"Amos is dead," I told her and I felt Siren freeze. "Gracie, what are we going to do?" She closed her eyes as I said her given name.

"I don't know James," she whispered and I nodded. That was a good enough answer for me. "How did he die?"

"Protecting the Teleporter," I growled. "I have his files. Dylan is moving them now. Cyrus should be helping. "

"So you decided to rip his throat out?" she said, her voice civil.

"His arm got in the way," I murmured. "Anyway, it would save us a whole lot of trouble and a lot of heartache if we just killed Renn."

"But he's useful," Siren said, so quietly I almost missed it.

"What on earth could you possibly want with him. One of the others I can understand but Renn?" I glared and then felt stupid. "Oh."

"They know about us but he doesn't. Do you want to finish the thought?" Siren asked. I scowled.

"He'll be open to manipulation,"I finished and she smiled. "What else?"

"I need you to get something. I think it's time we start looking for alternatives to all our problem," I looked at her and she was picking at the sleeve of a jacket I didn't know. She looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm going to need a Grimoire. Will you be able to do that for me?"

"It's in one of the libraries isn't it?" I frowned. We owned hundreds of libraries.

"Try Normandy or Dublin," she said. "I don't want Shadow knowing about this. At least not yet. Would you be able to fly to the Manors?"

"I can get the jet to France," I flicked my hair out of my face and scowled. "Someones listening to us." Siren nodded and I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my head. Memories flooded through me and I got the true plan. "I'll get the jet ready." I felt my body ripple and I flew off, settling on a lamp post to watch.

Dexter appeared around the corner and settled against the wall.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Siren nodded and looked at Dexter.

"What do you know about the Book of Names?" she asked.

"Hidden. Why?"

"There's something I wanna look at," she frowned. "Let's go." And they left.

I landed letting myself transform to my normal body. I looked around and rocked back on my heels as Skulduggery stepped out of the shadows.

"Dead man," I said warily.

"You and your sister are plotting."

"We do that a lot."

"Without Shadow?"

"You'd be surprised how much we do that," I tapped my foot and looked behind the skeleton. "You will keep them safe I trust?"

"Of course," he bowed slightly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm needed to track down a few shitheads, then on to find a book for a while. If I live, I come home and I fight."

"If you live?" the skeleton noted. "You don't expect to come home?"

"I never do," I shrugged. "Makes it all the more worthwhile. You'll quickly learn, we were born for different reasons. Siren's diplomatic. Casper's persuasion. Dimitri for secrecy. I was born to kill."

"And Shadow?" the skeletons head dipped.

"You really don't know?" I grinned but my heart felt like it was going to burst. The skeleton nodded. "He's the one who kills us all."

Everything froze. I suddenly realized that Skulduggery wasn't alone. Ghastly stood in the shadows and Anton was standing between them. All three stared at me. I opened my mouth and closed it looking away.

"Why?" Ghastly's voice was strangled. I thought of how well he and Casper got on.

"A curse. A lot like yours. But four of us go mad. And one lives. It was the same with Dad."

"But Sylvester-" Anton argued.

"Was born after it. The curse had flown its course," I shrugged and tapped my foot off the ground. "That's what she wants the Grimoire for."

"To see if there's a counter curse?" Skulduggery asked.

"How much do you believe in Christianity?" I asked. Almost as one, they shrugged. "The Grand Grimoire. They think they have it in the Vatican. That is not it. The real one is in a manor house. We're going to summon a demon and make it lift the curse."

"Where is this house," Anton asked.

"I think it's the one in Sicily," I shrugged slightly. "The books tend to change. We don't know why but the important ones tend to teleport. Which is annoying but I have it on good authority that it's there."

"How long will you be gone?" Ghastly asked.

"Hopefully I'll be done by May. If not then I don't know. I have to go to my team first though. I've left them for long enough."

"May?" Skulduggery's head tipped. "I will get the book. You cannot wait that long. One of the Teleporters can bring me." I eyed the skeleton.

"Siren's going to kill me anyway. Cyrus will help you, or talk her into helping you," I sighed and tipped my head back looking at the clouds. My stomach wouldn't settle, so I turned my gaze back to Ghastly.

"Keep my brother safe. He'll take a liking to Sanguine. I did when I was his age," I looked him in the eye. "He'll want Sanguine to help you. He'll make you work together. Endure it is all I can say. It'll feel like forever but you'll survive. He's a pain in the ass but when he's on your side, he's reliable."

"Those words don't seem to match," Ghastly mumbled. I smiled, agreeing slightly with him.

"If you can get the Grimoire, send word. The best to ask is Cyrus, Dylan or Robin or any of the servants you think you can trust. They should know the manors. They're all practically identical but they have different surprises. Be careful detectives. They are humans watching us. So when you go, don't go back straight away. Ring a teleporter, get them to teleport you back to the Hotel. Take the hotel. It'll be safer. I'd grab Sorrows as well and make haste. Good luck Mr Pleasant. Tell Shadow I'm sorry I went without him."

I turned and walked down the road, shaking off the foreboding feeling in my stomach. I could hear a car driving behind me. It stopped, a door slammed.

"Stop and put up your hands," a voice squeaked. I laughed and turned to look at the Detective. She was young, small and new.

"They sent you," I nodded and smiled. "Good luck."

I turned and changed fluidly, my wings spreading. The only evidence I had been there was a small black feather.


	10. Chapter 10

SKLUDUGGERY

When I got back, Shadow and Valkyrie had convinced Fletcher to stay. Siren looked him over and then walked off. Caspian looked after her, his forehead creased. He then stood and walked out, with Dimitri looking after them. Shadow looked at the door and his brow creased.

"Where's Maxi?" he asked. I opened my mouth to try and tell him, to explain that his brother left but I could see by his face he knew. "He wouldn't just leave not like that, Skulduggery. I know my twin. He would've told me where to meet him an-" Shadow choked on something and closed his eyes. When they opened they were sad, heartbroken. "Excuse me, please." He bowed low and walked out, raking a hand through his hair.

Fletcher and Valkyrie flinched away from the heartbroken scream that echoed down the halls. Ghastly took in a deep breath and walked down the hall after him.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked softly.

"We have a mission," I told her.

"Where's Maxi?" she asked.

"Gone."

"Where?" she asked.

"We'll talk about it later," I said and she looked at me confused. But I watched as Siren walked down the stairs. She was concentrating, so I tried to keep my thoughts, secret, to lock them in a box. Siren's head shot up and she stared at me. I nodded my head and grabbed both Valkyrie and Fletcher, pulling them out of the house. Not long after, Dexter joined us.

"Ghastly told me," was all he said. He then sighed. "Siren's not happy. But Robin is going to come anyway. Saracen will keep us updated. So, off to get China."

"No,"I shook my head. "We ask China but we don't bring her."

"Ehm, okay," he nodded. We took off in the other direction to the undercover car that was following us.

"Ready Feltcher?"

"As I'll ever be," he grit out. The car almost seemed to spin and we were outside the library. We held hands and then disappeared into the door that lead in.

The door swung open to reveal China who smiled demurely. I saw Fletcher shake himself.

"You're friend is here," she said and opened the door. Robin appeared around the corner of a bookcase.

"We need you to go to the Hotel," I told her.

"If I have somewhere to keep my library, then I shall go," she said.

"It can be arranged," Robin said. She nodded.

"May I ask where you are leaving too. I heard they sent a small group to attack part of the Diablerie. One of your new wards went."

"So?" Dexter asked stiffly.

"It's been going through the grapevine that the Diablerie are expecting them. They're planning an ambush," she said idly. Robin tipped his head, amused.

"Noted," he mused and took a book out, thumbing through the pages.

"You're friend told me that I was to join you at the Midnight Hotel," China said. "But I cannot go. I have my library. I have all the protection I need here."

"We never really said you had a choice China," Dexter pointed out. She ignored him and turned to me.

"In two days, the Diablerie will move and most likely kill all the young mages. If not they'll torture them. And I may not know what this young man's power is but I do know that there will be trouble without him."

"Of course," Valkyrie sighed. "You know what will happen now?"

I looked at her, amused. I found the resignation in her voice, relative to how I was feeling right now. "Go on then."

"Maxi's gonna get captured, we're gonna have to get him, something stupidly avoidable like Scapegrace will come up and then someone will die."

"Do you have a notion as to who that will be?"

"Well not me or you," she said. "I'm too pretty and you're too clever. Fletcher's in trouble though."

"That's valid," I shrugged

"Hey!" he yelped and glared at her, then me. I gave him a look that said 'What do you want me to say?' Or at least, I hope it did. That was what I intended it to be. Fletcher turned, sulking and I knew he got it. I looked at China.

"We're not giving you a choice," I told her. "You can come, of your own free will, or, I can arrest you and bring you in to the Sanctuary for conspiring against the elders."

"Very droll, Skulduggery," China smiled and I fixed her with a look. Her eyes darted to Dexter who spun the handcuffs around his finger. "I will be back once I have some clothes."

"Good," Dexter grunted and pocketed them. "I can't be bothered to fight anyone today."

"You might have to," Robin muttered. "You were still followed. I can disguise the library. I cannot help you."

"Helpful," Valkyrie murmured. So we stood and waited.

It was a SWAT team... of sorts. Five men, all trembling with riot shields faced us and waited. A man strolled in and we watched him.

"I have no intention of telling you my name," he started. Fletcher disappeared and came back with a baseball bat and Valkyrie's stick. They stared at him and I heard the telltale sign of electricity crackling. China's arms lit up and Valkyrie's fingers snapped. I kept my arms folded. They shuffled back but the guy stayed where he was.

"Good idea," Dexter grinned. The man raised his eyebrow.

"Dexter Vex," he said. "I do wonder about you. You're in a few photos through history. A rather fetching photo of you during the revolution. You should be in a museum really, shouldn't you?"

"Should I be offended?" Dexter straightened and looked at me. "I feel like I should be. Doesn't that mean I'm old?"

"It does," I nodded and he scowled.

"I appreciated your bravery and sharp sense of dress," he muttered. His hand lit up again. This time, instead of retreating, they moved forward, only making Dexter raise an eyebrow. "Now I'm insulted. Do you think after all that I have lived through, I would be scared of a measly crew of riot police? Please," the sparks in his hand grew lighter and his eyes were dead now.

"I would suggest you stop," the man said. "We have enough explosives to kill a small country packed under this house. The surrounding area has been cleared. I'm not afraid of taking you all down."

"Good luck with that," China snorted.

"And why might that be?" the man asked.

"Why you have Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain here," China said and gestured to myself and my young protogée. I could feel Valkyrie smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for inflating her ego," I said and the man froze and stared at me.

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. There are whispers of you from the few that we've caught. They call you the Skeleton Detective. I can not see why."

I sighed and reached up and touched the sigil. I watched as they recoiled and some screamed. The detective flinched.

"Am I more of a skeleton now?"


	11. Chapter 11

SARACEN

Seven mages were dead. It was small,considering the amount of mortals that had been killed. The Diablerie were massacring towns.

Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fletcher and Dexter had disappeared to find a book. Ghastly was setting up a war council with China. Larrikin and Hopeless were with the two boys and Shadow, who had gotten very ill since Maxi had left,was in his room.

Siren was somewhere near the library, locked up tightly. As soon as the others left she had retreated. Erskine was trying to coax her out to eat and see her brothers.

I was in the map room.

It had a bloody history. During the war, people were executed just outside the door. The blood ran into the earth deep here. Shadows were sharp here and the air was sour.

"Your happiness will turn to ashes," a dull voice whispered. I closed my eyes and fought the shiver. It was a strong memory. "You're family will never die but will suffer forever."

I wondered why it was now they were deciding to fight against a curse. Generations had submitted before them. It was probably imprinted in their minds that this is what would happen. But now they were deciding this would not be their destiny. And I was glad for it.

"Ready to go to the Sanctuary? Larrikin asked, blinking sleepily as he walked in. I smiled at the man who had saved my life more times than I could count. Dexter and I were very close but Larrikin was the third to our little trio and I wouldn't have it anyway other way. But there was no way he would separate himself from Hopeless, who was the reason Larrikin was in the Dead Men.

"Who's going?"

"Myself, Ghastly and Anton. We figured if Erskine stayed here, along with the three guys they'd be fine. But we wanted to bring Siren with us."

"I'll go up," I told him and walked up the stairs following the sound of scuffling. Erskine was sitting with his back leaning against the door, telling war stories. I knew Siren was listening.

"I don't think Saracen will ever live down rolling into the enemy camp," he said and I cringed. Erskine caught my eye and smiled. "C'mon, you're needed."

"They can go without me," a voice said. It was stubborn and so obviously Siren.

"I don't care," I told her. "I know all your hidey holes, and all the ways into that room. I'll tell Erskine. He seems very keen to see you."

Ravel's ears went red and the room went still.

"Come closer," Siren said. I took a step forward and was yanked through the door.

"Warning next time, maybe?" I asked and flinched back as she slapped my arm.

"That was not funny," she hissed, her ears red. She activated a sigil and fixed me with a glare. "That was very inappropriate."

"But true?"

"NO!"

"So what if it is? He's a nice guy an-"

"One of my guardians," Siren waved her hands in the air and then fell on her face on her bed. "It's not right."

"If I remember," I said looking up at the ceiling. "Dex is your guardian, right? What's the deal?"

"Fime-humhead-mear-hifferenth? came the reply and I stifled my laugh and sat on the bed. I picked at the lace on her sleeve.

"No I don't the the five hundred year difference will do anything."

"Meally?"

"Really."

"We have to go now," Erskine sounded grumpy and I knew it was because I was in here.

"Somebody's jealous," I muttered and laughed at Siren's indignant hand wave. I helped her off the bed, as she was struggling in the dress. "Why do you wear those things?"

"They're pretty," she mumbled and smoothed out the skirt. She opened the door and smiled uncertainly at Erskine, her ears a little red. I winked at Erskine who's eyes darted between us.

"Bring her down in a second. She needs help with the buttons on her sleeve," I said. Siren looked startled but Erskine, to his credit, only gave a little gulp and took her hand gently and started to do up the sleeves.

The others were waiting at the bottom.

"What are you up to?" Ghastly said wearily.

"I am Cupid and I'm just amazing," I trilled. Hopeless and Larrikin exchanged looks of amusement.

"What?" Caspian looked between us, confused, his eyebrow furrowed, while Dimitri looked slightly resigned.

They came down the stairs and my lips twitched. They were a sight to behold.

Erskine had a habit of wearing slacks and a button up shirt. Today, I couldn't be more happy that he did. His hair was slicked back tidily and his eyes glittered. He didn't seem to notice that he was staring, his lips curled into a smile.

Siren had her eyes down and you couldn't see her ears. Her free hand trembled slightly. The other gripped Erskine's hand softly. As she reached the bottom, Dimitri passed her a cane and she smiled, prettily.

"Shall we?" she said.

"I think," Larrikin said suddenly, "that myself and Hopeless shall stay here. Erskine can go instead." We all looked to Hopeless who shrugged. "There it's settled, see you all later." There was no arguing.

Half way there, the phone rang. Siren listened and then nodded, before snapping the phone shut.

"They got there safe," she told us. "They just arrived at the manor. Dex said they were going to talk to a couple of the Sanctuaries, make sure everything is okay."

"There've been a couple of ambushes," Erskine's eyes scanned his phone. He glanced at Siren. "Have you heard from Maxi?"

"No," she shook her head and frowned. "I wouldn't expect it though. He never has time."

"We should try get in touch with one of them," Ghastly looked into the rear window and he scowled. "They're following again."

"Resilient, aren't they?" Siren's eyes sparkled and Erskine tipped his head and looked at her curiously.

"Stop the car and we'll find out."


	12. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Okay so here's the thing... I haven't done this in a long time. It's been because I haven't had the time and also the ideas. But I don't want to let this story die... So I'm going to put it for adoption.

Message me, or leave a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I just want to find someone who is passionate enough to carry on the story of Siren. And if you want to write but aren't sure where you want to go, I'd be happy to bounce ideas around, or read over anything you have.

I am working on other stories for other fandoms and a new Skulduggery Pleasant might be in the works as well, but we'll just have to see. I'm quite excited to get back into it again. But sadly for this story I've hit a huge rut and I can't get out of it.

So if you have any interest, feel free to message me!


End file.
